


Longing

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my [Ships in the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/850452) AU where Jonathan chose to become a freighter pilot after Starfleet's NX warp program was delayed indefinitely. He met Malcolm on a remote freight station. It is 20 years after the failed test flight of the _NX-Alpha_ (described in "First Flight").

 

It’s deep night on the _Horizon_. Unsleeping, I get up to stand by the small viewport. It’s a beautiful sector of space – but the stars aren’t the comfort they used to be. 

I miss him… Malcolm. I tried not to get attached, knowing we might never see one another again. That was futile - he’s in my heart, and all I want right now is to stand here with his hand in mine, sharing the moment after we kiss but before we move to the bed... sharing the stars. 

God help me, I think I’ve fallen in love with him.

 


End file.
